It All Falls Apart
by TransbabyQ
Summary: Not your typical Tamaki/Kyoya story. Tamaki doesn't realize he loves Kyoya and Kyoya really loves Tamaki. Kyoya isn't the one getting abused this time. also possible side paring of Honey and an abused Kaoru.
1. The Shadows Always Know

It All Falls Apart

Ok so I'm working on a new story an OHSHC (Ouran High School Host Club) story. It's a slash pairing so if you don't like it don't read it. This story is going to be a bit darker it will involve abuse. It's a Tamaki/Kyoya story. It's also going to have most likely an M rating. It's not going to be too detailed but detailed enough.

This is the only disclaimer I'm doing: I do not own OHSHC or the characters just the plot. Enjoy.

Kyoya was sitting in the music room watching the other hosts going about their hosting duties. The one host he was watching the most was Tamaki. Ever since Tamaki's grandmother had moved to Japan he had been subdued and not his normal self. It made Kyoya angry. He loved Tama (His own private mental nickname for the host king) everyone knew it even his father, his father seemed like a cold angry person but he actually cared very deeply for his children especially since his wife Kyoya's mother died. Kyoya looked up and the room was empty of customers.

"Tamaki please stay behind." Kyoya's tone was cold.

Tamaki walked over and sat beside him.

"Of course Kyoya." Tamaki had a very submissive nature which is why people often took advantage of him.

"Tamaki we need to talk," Kyoya started using a neutral tone.

Tamaki automatically figured out what he wanted to speak about his limping had been a bit obvious today.

"No Kyoya just no. I am fine."

"No you are not not."

"I have to go."

Tamaki got up and walked out of the music room leaving Kyoya to his thoughts.

Time lapse of several hours

Kyoya knocked on his father's home office door.

"Come in."

Kyoya entered and stood by the door. He had always had trouble speaking his mind and he was shy.

"Father," Kyoya started slowly.

His father looked up he could tell that something was wrong.

"You want something."

Kyoya nodded.

"I want to invite Tamaki Suoh to spend a few days here."

His father smiled.

"Alright, as long as his father agrees."

"Thank you father I will go call Tamaki now."

Kyoya turns and walks out of his father's office and call Tamaki.

Meanwhile at the Suoh residence

"Useless child!" Tamaki's grandmother screeched at him while she slapped him over and over again.

"I am so sorry to disappoint I will do everything I can to be better."

His grandmother sneered

"You could never be better your just half blood filth who will never amount to anything."

Tamaki turned to leave so he could break down in private.

"Did I dismiss you?!"

He stopped dead and flinched turning slowly to face the woman.

"Nno ma'am"

The woman backhanded the boy hard across the face twice.

"Get out of my sight NOW!"

Tamaki scrambled out of the room whimpering and collapsed on his bedroom floor just as Kyoya called him.

"Hey Kyo what can I do for you?"

"Tamaki would your dad have a problem with you staying at mine for a few days?"

"No."

"Good pack a bag the limo will be there in an hour."

"Kay"

Tamaki sighed as the line went dead and got up and packed his bag.

Please review. 3 reviews = chapter two. also Honey Senpai will give virtual hugs to those who review.


	2. The secret is out

Hey guys I decided to just write the new chapter because I had the idea for the first Kao Honey scene. Disclaimer in first chapter. On with the fic.

Kaoru was sitting in the bathroom on his and Hikaru's shared bathroom. Hika had gone out hours ago so Kaoru's boyfriend well former boyfriend came over. His boyfriend Tanaka Geoshi had come over and had gotten angry when Kaoru wouldn't have sex with him so he hit him. And then Kaoru broke up with him and kicked him out. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the bedroom door. Kaoru got off the floor and answered it. Mitzkuni "Honey" Haninozuka was standing there.

"Hhoney senpai wwhat are you doing here?"

Honey gave him a strange look. "We agreed for me to come over for me to help you with history class remember Kao-chan?"

Kaoru's eyes widened and he nodded. "Ccome in senpai"

Honey came in and sat down at the big desk in one corner of the room. "You can call me Honey in private."

Kaoru stared at him with a slightly shocked look. "Oof course."

Honey was now blatantly staring at him. "Something is wrong. Did you and Hika-chan have a fight?"

Kaoru shook his head and stared rubbing his wrists where Tanaka had left bruises. "No Honey Hika and I didn't have a fight."

"Why do you keep rubbing your wrists?"

Kaoru hide his hands under his legs. "No reason."

Honey got off the chair and came to stand in front of Kaoru "let me see your wrists."

Kaoru had no choice but to give Honey his wrists, Honey pulled up the sleeves of Kaoru's shirt and the bruises were on display for him to see.

Honey's eyes got this furious look and his aura glowed dark blue and violet.

"Who did THIS?!"

Kaoru flinched back and whimpered.

Honey automatically felt horrible. "I'm sorry"

Kaoru started to cry and whispered "My ex-boyfriend." He kept crying until he cried himself to sleep.


	3. Kyoya Figures Something Out

Hey guys here's another chapter. This chapter is in Kyoya and Tamaki's point of view. The way I'm writing this is one chapter will be Kyoya/Tamaki and the next will be Honey/Kaoru. Disclaimer in the first chapter. On with the fic.

By the time the limo got to the second Suoh mansion Tamaki had snuck around his grandmother and was waiting on the front steps. The limo pulled up and the driver stepped out and opened the passenger door for Tamaki. He slid into the limo and curled up on the seat as the driver got back into the limo and drove off. The next thing Tamaki knew was that Kyoya was pulling him out of the limo.

Tamaki flinched slightly as Kyoya's hands brushed one of his nastier bruises.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, I'm very sorry." Tamaki whispered and closed his eyes expecting to be hit.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed. "You have nothing to apologize for, let's get you inside and settled then you can sleep some more, ok."

Tamaki can do little more than nod. Kyoya led him through the house and to his room. Kyoya settled Tamaki on his bed and helped him get his shoes and jacket off.

"Sleep Tamaki."

"M'kay."

Kyoya chuckled and left Tamaki to nap for a bit. He walked out to the glass doors that led to the patio. One of his older brothers came to stand beside him.

"You love that boy."

Kyoya turned to face his brother "Akito don't, he doesn't feel that way about me he never has, I've always been the best friend, he might open his eyes and see me for me one day but I don't expect him to."

Akito smirked "You aren't giving him enough credit, he loves you back he's just scared to say anything because of his grandmother."

Kyoya was staring at him in shock "How did you learn all that?"

"We all have our secrets." With that said Akito walked away.

Kyoya walked back to his room and laid down beside Tamaki on the bed and fell asleep.


	4. Hikaru is brought into the loop

And we have another chapter. Disclaimer in first chapter.

Mitzkuni Haninozuka was not a very violent person. He had always prided himself on the fact that even though he had great strength he didn't use it to harm. But right now he wanted to bash Tanaka Geoshi's face in. Mitzkuni was laying beside Kaoru holding him close after he fell asleep. His cell phone vibrated and he saw a text from Takashi, he was asking where Mitzkuni was. He sighed and got off the bed, gathered his things left a note and slipped out of the room to return to his own home.

Time Lapse of about 2 hours

Kaoru woke to someone shaking him, he open his eyes and his brother Hikaru was standing there staring at his wrists. Kaoru sat up and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Your home."

"Kaoru what happened to your wrists?"

"I don't even get a hello?"

"Hi, now what happened to your wrists?"

"Nothing Hika their fine."

Hikaru sat down beside his brother and stared into his eyes "Please tell me please."

Kaoru sighed and decided to just tell him. "Remember the guy I was seeing?"

Hikaru nodded "Tanaka Geoshi."

"He hit me and grabbed my wrists like that, I broke up with him right after that."

"When did this happen?!"

"Earlier today."

"Was it the first time?"

"No."

"But it was the last"

"Yes."

Hikaru shook his head, "That wasn't a question that was me saying it was the last time he will treat you like that."

"Hhika can I go back to sleep I'm really tired?"

"Kaoru you know you don't have to ask permission don't you?"

Kaoru flinched a little, "He made me ask permission to do anything."

Hikaru's eyes turned dark as he lay down beside his brother. One thing Hikaru knew for certain was that Tanaka Geoshi was going to pay for hurting what was his.


	5. First Kiss (Cough, Cough)

Here's another chapter. Disclaimer in first chapter.

Back to Tama/Kyo point of view.

Tamaki stirred from his nap. He looked over at Kyo's clock it had been about 4 hours. Kyoya wasn't in the room. He heard the shower in Kyo's bathroom going so he got up and stretched. As he was looking over the bookshelves a fully dressed Kyoya reappeared. "Tamaki let's get something to eat, ok?"

Tamaki turned to look at Kyoya and nodded while staring at the floor. Kyoya walked out of the room. Tamaki followed behind at a few paces behind. They settled in the dining room and told a maid what they wanted to eat. Kyoya took a deep breath. "Tamaki we need to talk." Tamaki sighed, "I don't want to talk about my grandmother. What I want is for you to kiss me." Kyoya gasped, "O ok." He got up and crossed the dining room and kissed Tamaki. Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya and deepend the kiss. They didn't hear the dining room door open.

Kyoya's father cleared his throat. Kyoya jumped back and Tamaki hid his face by looking down. Kyoya's father chuckled and sat down at the table. "Mind if I join you boys?" Kyoya blushed. "Not at all father." Kyoya had sat back down beside Tamaki. So this meant that Kyoya was on Tamaki's right and Kyoya's father was on the left of him. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

And that's all I've got for now. I'll have the next chapter out sometime tomorrow.


End file.
